Believe In Me
by BlackRose1356
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas are on their way to Rivendell when they run into some trouble. In this story you will see how far a person is willing to go to keep their friends from harm. This will probably AU. Takes place before the book.
1. Default Chapter

Believe in Me  
  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings is not mine and never will be.  
It was a beautiful spring day. The only sound was that of the wind blowing gently through the trees. The peaceful silence was broken by the clash of metal on metal.  
Suddenly the combatants came into view. Legolas and Aragorn ran out of the forest, followed by at least a dozen orcs. They stopped running and turned to face their enemy. The orcs quickly surrounded them, as Aragorn and Legolas stood back to back. They were both tired and disheavled. Legolas long golden hair had come out of its usual braids and now ran freely down his back. He held his twin daggers out and at the ready. Aragorn's hair was also in dissaray, and he had a nasty cut running along his cheekbone. His eyes darted around, missing nothing. "There's nothing for it, I'll take the six on right, and you can have the six on the left," Aragorn whispered, knowing his friend would hear him. Legolas nodded slightly in aknowledgement. Then they raised their weapons and prepared to defend themselves.  
Author's Note: Well what do you think? Should I continue? Please review. This is my first fanfic, so please be kind. 


	2. chapter 2

Author's Note: Sue thank you for your wonderful review. I really appreciate it.  
The orcs rushed them. The battle had begun. Everything seemed to be going in their favor, when suddenly, the unthinkable happened. Suddenly Legolas heard Aragorn cry out, and he turned to see his friend down on his knees, face contorted in pain with an arrow in his shoulder and one in his side. Legolas' eyes with fear and concern for his friend, "Estel! Hold on I'm coming!" cried Legolas as he tore the remaining orcs with a new savage ferocity that surprised even him. After quickly dispatched the remaing orcs, he ran to his friends side.  
  
When Legolas reaced him, Estel was not moving. Legolas checked for a pulse with trembling fingers. At first he couldn't find one, and he almost despaired. Then when he had almost given up hope, he felt it. It was weak, but it was there. His friend was alive! Legolas nearly wept from the thought that his friend might die. He had never realized how truly fragile humans were.  
He began to examine Estel's injuries, and decided that it was best to remove the arrows while his friend was unconcious. Aragorn cried out as the arrows were removed, for even in the depths of unconciousness, he still felt the pain.   
  
Legolas had just finished removing the arrows and was now bandiging the wounds, which luckily were not as bad as they first looked. Legolas thanked the Valar that the arrows had not been poisoned. His friend would heal given enough time, and Legolas was going to make sure he got that time. They had to get to Rivendell as soon as possible. Elrond would want to over see Estel's recovery himself. Suddenly Legolas jerked his head up. He heard horses approaching. They would be here any minute. Legolas cursed himself for not paying attention.  
  
Legolas tensed and reached for his bow, as he listened to the sound of horses coming closer and closer. They would be here any minute now. There was no where to run, no where to hide. The hoof beats stopped. He froze. They were here. Now the only question was were they friend or foe? 


	3. chapter 3

author's note: I'd like to thank all of the people who were kind enough to review my story. It means a lot to me. Oh and since some people were asking about the orcs who hurt Aragorn, here's what happened. Aragorn managed to kill them, before he passed out. I'm sorry if I forgot to explain that.  
The horses stopped a little ways off, and Legolas heard one of the riders separate from the main group and head in their direction, while the other riders stayed where they were. Legolas tensed, ready to defend his friend to the death if neccesary. He heard the rider jump off the horse and start walking in their direction. Legolas listened hard for a moment to make sure that it was omly one rider. After listining for a moment, he relaxed slightly, it was only one rider. The rider finally stepped into the clearing. A hood hid his features from Legolas. "Well, Well, what have we here," said the stranger. "Who are you," asked Legolas. "What?" asked the stranger with a laugh, "Don't you recognize me? No? Here let me help you," he said as he reached up and rmoved the hood, finally allowing his face to be seen. Legolas gasped in shock.  
Author's note: Okay I need your help guys, who do you want it to be? Friend or foe? It's up to you. Let me know what you guys think. 


	4. chapter 4

Legolas gasped in shock as the stranger's face was finally revealed. The man laughed mockingly and asked, "What, didn't you miss me?"   
"But how? Mecklar?" asked Legolas in shock, "You're dead! I was there, I saw you fall off the cliff. No one could have survived that, not even an elf!" he said, thinking back to that fateful day nearly 3 years ago.  
  
////////////////////////flashback/////////////////////////////////  
  
They stood on the ledge, with Strider's body lying between them. "Give it up Mecklar! It's over now," shouted Legolas as he slowly wasked towards the man.  
"Never!" screamed Mecklar as he charged towards the elf in a frontal assult. Their blades met with a loud ringing clash. The battle went on for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality only lasted a few moments. Suddenly Mecklar lost his footing and tumbled over the cliff. Legolas quickly dropped his sword and ran to the ledge.He looked down and saw Mecklar hanging on to the side, and quickly held out his hand. Mecklar ignored it, and no matter what Legolas tried, he could not get him to accept his help. Finally Mecklar lost his hold on the mountain side and fell to hes doom. Or so Legolas had thought, for he had never seen the man again until today,  
  
///////////////////////end flashback///////////////////////////////  
"Well obviously, I survived," replied Mecklar, his voice full of scorn. "Now are you going to come peacefully, or do I have to hurt your friend even more than he already is?"  
Legolas hesitated, There was only one man, surely Legolas could quickly overpower him. As if reading his thoughts, Mecklar smirked and said, "I wouldn't try anything if I were you. My men have you completely surrounded."  
  
Legolas cursed himself for his inattentiveness. They were well and truly surrounded. Legolas made his chice then and there. He would not risk Estel. He would simply cooperate with them until he could make his escape with Estel.  
Mecklar read the decision in his eyes and nodded in smug satisfaction. "Wise decision master elf. Follow me, and don't even think about trying anything, or your precious ranger friend will be the one that suffers for it,"  
Legolas nodded silently, picked up his friend and followed after the man tht had the power to ruin both their lives. He could only hope that help would come soon. After all, they were due to meet Halidar in three days time. Surely the other elf would come looking for them when they failed to show at the rondevu point. It was out of his hands now, he could only hope that everything would turn out all right in the end.   
Author's Note: Well here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think. 


	5. chapter 5

AN: Thanks go to Rabbit of Iron for helping me to revise this chapter.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"CRACK!"   
The sound rang loudly in the silence of the night. Mecklar had just backhanded Legolas for dropping a plate. Legolas's head had been thrown to the side from the force of the blow. Mecklar slapped him again for good measure.   
"Stupid no good elf!" roared Mecklar, his face burning a deep angry red. "Can't you do anything right?" he snarled.  
  
  
  
Legolas remained silent, his face burning with anger and shame but no fear, never fear.   
Mecklar suddenly smiled, his rage dissapearing, like ashes on the wind. "Still not broken?" he asked. "We'll have to work on that," he said as he pulled Legolas's unresisting body up against his own.   
He grabbed the back of Legolas's head and pulled him down for a brutal kiss. Legolas struggled and Mecklar didn't even hesitate. He pulled back and slammed a fist into Legolas's gut. Legolas gasped, his eyes watering with the now familiar pain of having the breath knocked out of him. Then Mecklar roughly tore the clothes from his body and shoved him down on the bed. The man removed his own clothes, and proceeded to straddle his hips. Pulling Legolas's legs apart, he pushed himself against the small puckered entrance to the elf's body.   
As soon as he did that, Legolas closed his eyes and blanked his mind, retreating to a dark safe place in his mind, a place where no evil could touch him.  
  
  
Legolas thought back to how it had come to this. Estel was his brother by choice, and after all he had done for him, how could Legolas not do this for him? Legolas wished that Halidar would hurry up and find them. Legolas and Aragorn had been here for two weeks, so they must have begun a search by now. Two weeks and it already seemed like an eternity.   
-----------------------------Flashback 2 weeks prior-----------------------------------------------------------------   
They had been brought back to Mecklar's camp and tied to two separate posts centered in the center of the camp. Aragorn was still unconcious, so the soldiers thankfully pretty much ignored him. The same could not be said for Legolas though. The entire left side of his face carried a deep purple and black bruise from when a soldier had slammed the hilt of sword into his head. Mecklar walked up to Legolas and stroked his cheek.   
  
  
"You're very beautiful for an elf," he remarked.   
It was all Legolas could do not to shudder in revulsion. He did however turn his head away, unable to bear the man's vile touch. Strangely Mecklar did not grow angry, as one would have expected, instead he only smiled and turned to the unconscious Aragorn.  
  
  
Mecklar walked over to Aragorn and reached out towards him.   
"Don't touch him!" screamed Legolas surging up against the ropes that held him.   
Mecklar looked at him and spoke in soft silky tones.   
"How deep is your love for your friend elf? How far would you go to keep him safe? You know he's very beautiful, and I must admit, I would love to have him moaning and withering underneath me. I would love to hear him, begging and pleading, screaming and crying, both in pain and in pleasure. But..."   
  
  
At this he stopped and looked at Legolas who was sobbing heavily, his heart breaking at the thought of his beloved friend going through something like that. Legolas was filled with relief at the man's next words.  
  
  
"I suppose that if you were to offer yourself in his place I might be inclined to leave him alone, and I would also keep my guards away from him. If you're really good, I'll even treat his injuries. Will you agree to these terms elf, or will your friend suffer in your place?"  
  
  
Legolas closed his eyes. He knew he would say yes. He would do anything to keep Aragorn from experiencing that kind of pain. As for himself, he had survived it once; he could do it again. He would do anything if it meant keeping Estel safe. So Legolas closed his eyes and nodded.   
"I'll do it." he said.   
Mecklar nodded with a smug grin on his face. He had known that the elf would not refuse him. He walked over and untied Legolas, and then proceeded to test the elf's resolve.  
  
  
"Get down on your knees elf, and show me how good you are."   
Legolas did just that, and from that point on there had been no turning back. So far Mecklar had kept his word. Estel remained untouched and was being treated for his wounds. Although, Mecklar did keep Aragorn drugged with a mild sedative so that he could not cause problems. For that Legolas was grateful. Because he was drugged, Estel had not yet realised the price that Legolas was even now paying to ensure his safety.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------End Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------   
Legolas came back to himself as Mecklar finished and pulled himself out. He slapped him on the ass.   
"Thanks elf, I've never had a better ride."   
  
  
Then Mecklar dressed and left the room, leaving Legolas in darkness once more. 


	6. chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey sorry it took so long, but I've been pretty sick. Cassie this is for you. Thank you for all of your support.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Aragorn watched sadly as Legolas limped his way out of the room. His friend was being hurt, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Aragorn felt a lone tear run down his cheek. He shut his eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears, but this time they would not be held back. He spent the next few minutes sobbing helplessly into his pillow, trying to muffle the sounds he was making.  
"Oh my friend," whispered Aragorn softly to himself, "Why did you do it? How can I ever repay what you have done for me? By the Valar Legolas! I am not worth such pain and sacrifice."  
"No you are not," said a voice from behind him. Aragorn turned to face him. It was Elimar, Mecklar's half brother. "What do you want," asked Aragorn.  
Elimar smiled and walked towards Aragorn. When he got close enough, Elimar reached up to stroke his cheek. Aragorn flinched and tried to back away, but Elimar held him there as he ran his other hand down Aragorn's body, pausing to tweak a nipple, then continuing on until his hand rested between Aragorn's legs. Elimar gave Aragorn a tight squeeze, causing Aragorn to cry out in pain.  
"Shh pretty one," said Elimar as he continued to grope and fondle the poor man. "Don't fight me, because if you do, then I will have to hurt you, and I'm sure you don't want that do. Now I know that you heard the guards talking about how my dear brother is using your little elf friend as his own personal whore."  
Aragorn jerked free, "What do you care?" he snarled.   
  
Elimar pulled Aragorn back to him and whispered in his ear, "I don't, but I thought you might. If you offer yourself to me freely for one night to do with as I please, I'll help you escape. What do you think of that?"  
Aragorn looked at him in hope and confusion, "Why would you do that?" he asked, "Mecklar would kill you if he found out."   
  
  
  
Elimar smiled at him and said, "I'll do it, because I hate him, and besides he'll never find out anyway, as the only people who know are you and me, and I doubt very much that you would tell him. Now do you agree or not?"   
Argon closed his eyes to hold back tears and said, "Yes."  
Elimar smiled in obvious delight and pulled Aragorn in for a kiss. Aragorn's last thought before he retreated inside himself was that soon they would be free. And then he knew no more. 


	7. chapter 7

Author's Note:I want to thank all my reviewers, and I want to let you know that if you want a sequel to this story, then you better review. This is the last chapter, so if you want more, leave a review.  
________________________________________________________________  
Legolas jerked his head up as the door to his room was thrown open. It couldn't be Mecklar, because he had just left. The person finally stepped into the light, and Legolas sighed in relief seeing that it was only Estel.  
"Estel what are you doing here?"he asked softly worried that his friend would get in trouble for not being where he was supposed to be.  
Before Estel could answer, Legolas saw a soilder come up behind his friend and rest his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn jumped and turned to see who it was. When Aragorn saw who it was he scowled. Legolas froze, frightend that the man would hurt Aragorn. Aragorn seeing his fear was quick to reassure him, "It is alright mellon nin. This is Elimar, Mecklars half brother. He has agreed to help us escape."  
He would have said more had Elimar not interrupted him. "Yes I have,"he said, "Now let's go or else we won't be able to. This wil be the only chance I'll have to help you escape.  
Aragorn nodded and quickly drew Legolas to his feet, and together they followed Elimar out of the room. They walked for what seemed like ages, but in reality it was but a few moments. Elimar came to an abrupt halt, almost causing Legolas and Aragorn to crash into him. Elimar glared at them briefly, but then turned away from them and continued on until he came to a door. He opened the door and led them outside into the the bright warm sunlight that they had feared they would never see again. Without even pausing to so much as look at Elimar, much less say thank you, the two friends raced to the horses that were in the middle of the courtyard waiting for them. They quickly mounted on and raced off, never once looking back, leaving Mecklar's castle of nightmare far behind.  
They did not stop until they entered the forest, late at night when the moon had risen to its highest peak in the night's sky. When they finally stopped for the night, they made camp in a small clearing that was almost heavenly in appearence. It had a beautiful lake at the center of it. It sparkling water positively radiated with life. The lake reflected the light of the moon, making this place seem almost even more dream like. They bathed in the lake, each of them relishing the feeling of being clean again after feeling dirty so long. Legolas and Aragorn could now wash off the tainted impurities that they felt still clung to them. After that they ate some fish tht Legolas managed to catch. Then they lay down together for warmth as they did not have any bedding. They both fell asleep almost exausted both mentally and physically, but their rest would not be peaceful for long.  
Aragorn woke a short while later to the sound of Legolas's soft sobbing. He watched his friend's body shake as he struggled to contain his sobs of despair. Hearing his friend in such pain tore Aragorn's heart to pieces. Aragorn quickly turned and gathered his friend into his arms as he cried out his pain, tucking Legolas's head under his chin as he cried his heart out. As Aragorn slowly rocked Legolas back and forth, Legolas calmed down until he only gave the occasional sniffle. Estel whispered softly to his friend, offering soothing words of love and comfort.  
"It is alright now my friend. It's over now, we're free now, it's over." He repeated this over and over, hoping it would help to calm his friend down.  
It didn't work very well, for Legolas only shook his head and continued to cry, burying his head in Aragorn's chest, trying to find perhaps some small measure of comfort in the arms of the friend he had given so much for. Legolas heard Estel sigh.  
"Mellon nin," asked Estel, "Do yo trust me?"   
Legolas nodded instantly and without hesitation. Aragorn was his friend, and he would never do anything to hurt him. If he hadn't, would he have sacrificed so much for him? Aragorn smiled softly, happy that his friend was still able to trust him, a human after all that he had suffered at Mecklar's hands, Legolas still trusted him, still believed in him. Aragorn wished he could believe it, but he needed to hear Legolas say it.   
So he said,"I'm glad to hear that you trust me, because I need to ask you, will you do something for me?"  
"Anything," was Legolas's imediate response. This made Aragorn's heart sing with joy. With that simple one word answer, he felt rejuvinated and as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  
He lifted Legolas head up so that he could look him in the eye. When that was done, he smiled softly, contentedly and said,"Then believe in me. Trust me to see you through. Trust me to be there for you. I won't fail you. I'll always be there for you whenever you need me no matter what. Will you do that for me mellon nin? Will you believe in me?" he asked.  
Again Legolas did not hesitate to give an immediate response, "Yes," he said, his answer filling Aragorn's heart with hope that everything would turn out alright.  
They stayed like that the rest of the night, safe in each others arms, finally at peace. They stayed up and talked a little more, untill finally giving in to their exaustion and falling asleep in each others arms.  
As he fell asleep, Legolas's last thought was tht maybe Aragorn was right. They were now and that was all that was all that mattered.  
The End 


End file.
